


I Don't Bite but I Heard You Might (So Let Me Feed Your Appetite)

by PennanInque



Series: My Little Puppeteer [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, just lots of kisses, makeout, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennanInque/pseuds/PennanInque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not her fault.<br/>It’s not.<br/>It’s entirely that damn cat to blame.<br/>He was just so convincing.<br/>And truth be told, she was curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Bite but I Heard You Might (So Let Me Feed Your Appetite)

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-based on the "I Won't Bite" AMV created by Officially Whelmed.

It’s not her fault.

It’s not.

It’s entirely that damn cat to blame.

Him and his flirtatious quips, his charming smirks, his enticing peridot eyes, his kind hands, and his rough claws. He was always teasing, always _suggesting_ but always treating her with unbridled caring and concern at the same time. He’d save her life in one moment and then ask her for a kiss in the next. He was vivacious and gentle all at once.

She had no chance.

Slowly she had started to reciprocate the frisky banter. Naturally the first “oh really?” had caught Chat off guard, but then a smirk settled on his lips, and his suave charisma slid flawless back into place. Their interactions became charged and the propositions became more frequent, accompanied with a raised eyebrow and a glimmer in those glistening green eyes.

It was only a matter of time, really.

A girl could only resist so much.

It wasn’t like her feelings for Adrien had vanished. She still swooned whenever she saw him in town or in class, but things were different at night. Perhaps it was the colour of dusk or the city lights, but whenever she patrolled Paris as Ladybug, her mind was on her partner rather than her classmate. It was to be expected, she’d reasoned. After all, she spent more time with Chat. Besides, their relationship was built on trust and instinct. She could anticipate Chat’s moves before he made them, and she knew he would have her back whenever she was in trouble.

She just hadn’t expected it to go any further than that.

He was just so _convincing_.

And truth be told, she was curious.

So when Chat leaned into her one night against the back wall of a rooftop door, his hot breath hitting her chin and smelling of mint mixed with something floral, she got caught up. It wasn’t unreasonable. She trusted him, he trusted her. He was clearly romantically interested in her, and she could not say she hadn’t entertained the thought a few times, especially when she was starved for affection and he was so inviting. It was obvious he cared for her, and of course she cared for him too, she just didn’t know to what extent. But she decided it was high time to find out.

“That was quite the feat we just pulled off, my lady,” he purred, crowding her. His semi-glazed eyes were laser-focused on her face, searching for any signs of distress or discomfort. A brightness came about him when he found none. “A bit of a workout, would you say?”

“For some of us, I suppose,” she teased, eyes playful and meeting his full-on. A clear sign.

That smirk pulled at his mouth again. “What?” he said, sceptical. “You’re not hot right now?”

“Not yet.”

A tooth slipped from between his lips. “It was a trick question, my lady. You’re always hot.”

She laughed. “That was one of your worst lines so far!”

“Pardon me, my lady. I find my mind not exactly clear at this moment.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, gaze lowering to her mouth.

His ears twitched and his tail swished behind him, grazing her leg with every pass. He was much closer to her now; if she wanted to leave, she would have to move him. Not that she would. She could feel his fingertips brush her thighs every second or so before he pulled them back. His breath still bathed her.

“Ask me, Chat,” she whispered.

His eyes flicked back to hers. He watched her with such an intense seriousness, she thought her knees would give.

“Can I kiss you, Ladybug?”

She smiled warmly. “Yes.”

And like she was a feast to a starving man, he dove in.

Her head knocked gently against the brick behind her as Chat’s lips met hers. It was a soft press –a child’s kiss—so innocent that she smiled into his mouth, knowing that he was consciously holding back. His hands rested conservatively flat on her hips. For all his talk, he went slow, careful not to startle her or push her boundaries.

So she decided to show him she had no boundaries with him at this point.

Reaching up, she threaded her fingers in his blonde hair and tugged him closer, slanting her mouth and deepening the kiss. His fingers dug into her waist and he surged forward a bit, pressing her further into the wall. Pleased with his reaction, she continued to move her lips against his, adding little sounds and ear caresses to the mix.

Her passion had the desired affect and soon Chat’s hands were moving, first to the small of her back, then up to her shoulders and to her neck. Almost immediately, he tugged the hair ties out of her pig-tails and tangled his fingers in her hair. He pulled back for a moment to inspect her and his eyes darkened as they landed on her already-swollen lips and mussed hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured before swooping back to capture her mouth again.

As they continued to kiss, Marinette couldn’t believe how _good_ it felt. That peck she had given Chat during the Dark Cupid fiasco was nothing. Now there were feelings. Emotional and physical, _delicious_ feelings. Sighs began escaping her mouth as Chat ravaged it and the sensations of his hands in her hair, on her neck, her hips, her waist made her own wander all over him as well. A few sighs and a grunt or two tumbled out of him to mix with her sounds.

“My lady,” he mumbled, almost desperately as they kissed. A second or two later he released her lips to move his across her face, peppering her with kisses on her forehead, cheek, and nose, moving downward. “My lady,” he said again, whispering her name into her skin. “My lady.”

His mouth found her neck and she melted, a soft moan coming out with a breath. Chat’s grip on her tightened at the noise and he continued to explore. His lips fluttered along her flesh, tasting every inch he could reach until he nosed at the fabric of her collar.

Marinette’s giggle was almost silent she was so eager. Detaching her hands from Chat, she reached back and unbuttoned the fasteners around her neck, allowing the material to droop. Her partner was quick to pull the fabric down, but only tugged far enough to reveal her collarbones. He kissed her lips once more before he dipped down and lavished attention to the new area. He lingered around her pulse and her clavicle especially, relishing the sounds she made when he sucked the skin there. He slipped his tongue out and licked up the expanse of her neck and she gasped. Their hands went wild.

Marinette tingled. “Chat,” she breathed, clinging to him. He chuckled into her neck and chose that moment to bring out his teeth. He scraped her collarbone and bit into the soft part along her vein. She squirmed beneath him and he smiled into the love-bite. He continued to work the spot, alternating between biting, sucking, and licking, coming up to her face every now and then to capture her lips before returning to his work.

Eventually Chat pulled back and stared at his mark. Marinette, heaving and numb-legged, was sure it was glaring and angry-looking, but she could see the pride in her partner’s eyes.

He bent down to kiss the mark once. “You’re mine.”

She didn’t even try and reason against his territorial cat-rationality. Her entire body shook from his actions and the sheer _adoration_ Chat was watching her with. And so when Chat resumed his detailed exploration of her exposed skin, she relented and rewarded him with the sounds he hunted for.

She was powerless to resist.

And it was all his fault.

 

[Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A14822WW)

**Author's Note:**

> Primarily posted on my Tumblr. Feel free to follow http://missameliasmithers.tumblr.com/


End file.
